12 May 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-12 ;Comments *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to see Morrissey play a live set at Maida Vale on Wednesday, 19 May 2004. This is a joint venture with Zane Lowe. There are more opportunities to win in the next evening's show. *Having mentioned in last night's programme that Elijah Wood apparently expressed an interest in presenting the show in Peel's absence, John notes that the story is now being reported as an arranged deal. The Maher Shalal Hash Baz track is played for him, should the actor be listening. *BBC Listing omits all tracks after Plasticman *Plays EOSS at the wrong speed. Promises to play it at the correct speed next week. *A short clip of this show was rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-30, as part of The Sound Of The 00s With Marc Riley. Tracks are marked π on the tracklisting below. Other 90s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 11 December 2003 and 10 June 2004. Sessions *Deerhoof. Only session, recorded 1 April 2004. Tracklisting *Red Prysock - 'Foot Stompin' (LP- Rhythm And Blues Party)' (Philips) *Datsuns - 'Blacken My Thumb (CDR Demo)' (V2) *Deerhoof - 'Desaparecere' (Peel Session) *Digital - 'Ego (LP - Skool Of Hard Knocks)' (Renegade Hardware) *Lightning Bolt - 'Pee Filled Longstockings (LP - US Pop Life Vol.12 / Tribute To Fort Thunder)' (Contact) *DJ Bone - 'The Hold (Tight Packing) (12" EP - Ship Life)' (Subject Detroit) *Calvin Party - 'Repetition (LP - Never As Black)' (Probe Plus) *Deerhoof - 'Giga Dance ' (Peel Session) *Bounty Killer - 'Badman Graduation (7")' (Hands And Heart) *Fall - 'Theme From Sparta FC (CD single)' (Action) *Jack Hylton And His Orchestra - 'Ro Ro Rolling Along' (Pig's Big 78) π *Stanley Winston - 'No More Ghettos In America (LP - More Great Moments Of Vinyl History)' (Wrasse) π *Deerhoof - 'Byun Byun Byun' (Peel Session) *Izzys - 'Strange (EP - The Izzys)' (Kanine) *Maher Shalal Hash Baz - 'What's Your Business Elijah (LP - Blues Du Jour)' (Geographic) *Das Bierbeben - 'Maschine (LP - No Future No Past)' (Shitkatapult) *Plasticman - 'Camel Ride (EP - Grime)' (Rephlex) π *Deerhoof - 'Come See The Duck' (Peel Session) π *Sender Berlin - 'Yellow Snowflakes' (12")' (unGleich) *King Missile - 'Detachable Penis (LP - Happy Hour)' (Atlantic) *Elephant Man - 'Position (7")' (In Time Music) *Deerhoof - 'Dummy Discards A Heart' (Peel Session) *High On Fire - 'Razor Hoof (LP - Surrounded By Thieves)' (Relapse) *Flying Burrito Brothers - 'Sing Me Back Home (LP - Sleepless Nights)' (A&M) *Hertz - 'Atmosfear (EP - The Present)' (Primate) *Tacoma Radar - 'Who's Gonna Hold The Line (LP- No One Waved Goodbye)' (And More Sound) *Deerhoof - 'Jorbe B S Friend' (Peel Session) *EOSS - 'Wacko Macko Is Backo (12")' (Mashit) (Wrong Speed Moment) File ;Name *John_Peel_20040512.mp3 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions